


Illegitimate Winchesters

by BloodWhitePanther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, F/M, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Little Brothers, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole, Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWhitePanther/pseuds/BloodWhitePanther
Summary: **Spoiler Alert** for S04E19: Jump the Shark. This is what popped into my mind immediately after watching the episode. Just a humorous and vaguely disturbing little skit.





	Illegitimate Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable from the Supernatural verse, and I'm not making any money off of this.

 

Sam (hesitantly): Hey, Dean?

Dean: What?

Sam: For all we know, Dad might've been less of a monk than you.

Dean (turning away disgustedly): Damn it, Sammy! I thought I told you not to make me think about Dad's sex life.

Sam: No, wait, come back! I have a point, I promise.

Dean (sighing): What?

Sam: Adam didn't meet Dad until he was twelve. Up until then, he only knew his name.

Dean: And?

Sam: And Dad didn't even know he existed.

Dean: So?

Sam (exasperated): So, Dean, there could be children he didn't know about, kids who didn't even know his name.

Dean: … I guess there could be, Sammy, but what's your point?

Sam (smugly): We could have sisters out there you've slept with.

 

The End.


End file.
